The First Eclipse
by kameronreeyan
Summary: The sun was setting, and as the moon was rising, it passes between the earth and the sun, therefore blocking its light from view. For the first time, they both felt spark, like magic. Was she the one? A new Choni FF :)


**Hey angels, so I'm back with a new Choni FF and I tried so much to make this FF great, so I hope you'll like this. I don't own Riverdale and all rights are going to the CW. Only the story is mine. Enjoy :)**

If Cheryl was the moon, she was the sun. A burst of blazing heat and bright light. A bold, enflaming passion that could cut through the air and hissed like a strike of Toni, yet she could be gentle, soft. Like a small campfire that kept the nightmares away; or the light it gives the moon to shine, like a gleaming halo in night sky.

While Cheryl was the moon. She might be surrounded by thousands of shining stars, but none of them were able to let her shine. She could also stray to the wrong darkness. The icy grip of hatred that consumed her heart and made her eyes glimmer with tears. Now Toni realized why people sometimes feared the dark. It could be time for rest, or it could be a constant fear. Howling like an ungodly wind and threatening to snatch you up and drag you off. She's never seen someone like that before.

In a way, she was also bold. She was strong, independent, and full of pride. Even if she had no-one to protect her from her problems, like the moon that has no atmosphere to protect itself from impacting bodies, she faced them with courage. She faced them, even if it left scars like craters, because she felt that something is giving her the strength to glow in the night sky. She never felt love since she has no one to reflect it to. She needed someone for her to reflect her love. The one who made her shine like no-one did. The one that turned her into a glimmering disc in the darkness that surrounds her. She wasn't able to see her yet, but she felt her eternal flame for her. She was the one.

Most of the time, the sun would show its blazing light for us to see in the day. But that does not mean that it has never felt sad. At times, the sun would hide itself from the clouds and cry, like the pouring rain. She might shine very bright, but she felt incomplete. She is the only star that shines during the day. To make herself feel better, she would relfect and spread her light in the afternoon, hoping that someone could reflect on it and shine as bright as her in the starry night.

Until the first solar eclipse happened.

The sun was setting, and as the moon was rising, it passes between the earth and the sun, therefore blocking its light from view. For the first time, they both felt a spark, like magic. The moon realized the she was the one. The sun was the one. She was the glowing light that lit her up during the darkest nights. She was the fire that warmed her during the cold nights. She was the one who was always there for her when she was alone every night. She was the one that reflects the love and light within her. She was the one. They haven't seen each other before, since she was night and she was day. They're from two different worlds. But in the end, they were able to see each other and embrace this special moment.

Cheryl is Cheryl and well, Toni is Toni. And on occasion they were different as the sun and moon. Yet they are the two big, bright stars of the same coin. Divided by two different sides, the night and the day.

Without a doubt,Toni was Cheryl's light. She was the light that illuminates her life. The light that helped her get through dark and gloomy times. The light that turned her tears into smiles, her sadness into happiness, and her doomed world into a world full of colors and magic. Honestly, she had no idea why she deserved someone amazing like her, but she was thankful and contented.

Cheryl was Toni's hope. The hope to be better than she ever thought she could be. The hope for a happy life full of love. She might be the sizzling orb in the day, but she never felt her cooling breeze.

Light would be out without hope, and hope couldn't shimmer and gleam without light.

You can't have one without the other. It's a packaged deal.


End file.
